Infernal Behaviour
by MrsWhitlock143
Summary: Au for Infernal Devices. Will and Jessamine take their supposed hate for each other a little too far when they start an insult contest and food fight at breakfast one day. Henry, though loving and gentle as he is, gets tired of their behavior and takes matters into his own hands. Warning: contains spanking, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Will's POV

I heard the bell ring, alerting us all in the Institute that it was breakfast time. I didn't go down right away though, like I usually do. This time, I lay in my bed, staring up at my ceiling, wondering what the heck to do with my life.

I was in love with Tessa Gray -so was my parabatai, Jem. Neither he nor she knew of my feelings. Nobody knew actually. In fact, everybody probably thought I hated them all, except for Jem.

"Will, come down for breakfast." My parabatai called from outside my bedroom door. I sighed.

"I'm coming, Jem. I'll meet you all downstairs."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, Jem."

I watched as my soul-brother slowly entered the room. I sat up in my bed as Jem made his way over to me. He sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me for a few moments, concerned.

"Will, are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yes Jem, I'm alright."

Jem steeled his gaze and looked me directly in the eye. He was gazing at me with such intensity that I wanted to look away; but I didn't.

"William Herondale. You are my parabatai, a part of my soul, more than a brother to me, and you expect me to believe such a lie? Look me in the eyes and tell me you're alright."

I took a deep breath and let myself go cold. I tried to pretend I was looking into the eyes of an enemy or of anybody that was not James Carstairs and willed the words to come out. Just as I opened my mouth, my gaze and audacity faltered. I hesitated and flicked my gaze over to the space between his eyes.

"I am perfectly fine, James."

Immediately he caught my lie. "Those weren't my eyes, William. Wanna try again or would you prefer to tell me what's wrong?"

I sighed and fell back on my bed. "Jem… I'm just a bit tired is all. After everything that happened last night with the Lightwoods, Mortmain escaping again, and everything… I don't know. I don't feel up for very much."

That was true, though it obviously wasn't the only reason why I was feeling troubled. But of course, I would never be able to tell anybody of what I felt for Tessa, especially Jem.

"Yeah, I get it. I've been feeling pretty worn out and drained by all this chaos with Mortmain. But we've got to keep Tessa safe."

"I never said we didn't."

James smiled at me slightly then and nodded. He looked stronger than he had a few days ago. The _yin fen_ was still killing him, but still keeping him alive. It was a terrible, twisted irony but it was what it was.

I reached out a pushed away a stray silver hair from my best friend's face. Just then, Charlotte's voice rang up the stairs.

"Jem, Will! Are you ever going to come down for breakfast? It's getting cold and Sophie rang the bell fifteen minutes ago! Do I have to come up there and get you?"

Jem and I both looked startled and he called down, "We're coming, Charlotte!" before turning back to me. "Well, if you're sure that's all that's on your mind, then we'd better get down to breakfast. Charlotte may be small, but she's strong, fast, and will probably whoop our butts if we let breakfast get any colder."

Jem stood up and held out a hand and I took it. I smiled as he helped me off my bed and said, "Yeah, best make haste. I really don't want Henry or Charlotte lighting up my tail for making them wait to eat."

We both laughed as we made our way downstairs and into the dining room, where everyone was already seated. All eyes turned to us as we entered and the withering glare Henry and Charlotte were giving us wiped the smiles clean off our faces.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, boys." Charlotte said sarcastically but not unkindly. Jem gave her an apologetic glance and she softened her gaze. "Sit down and eat before your breakfast gets any colder. I'm sure Bridget would not appreciate that."

I nodded and took my seat on Tessa's left as James sat on her right. "Our apologies, Charlotte."

Charlotte sighed and smiled slightly. "It's alright, Will. Just go ahead and eat up."

I nodded and began to wolf down my food until I noticed the disgusted glare Jessamine was sending my way.

"What?" I asked her, my mouth full of food. Her scowl deepened as she answered me.

"First you show up late and now you're scarfing all the food down like some savage beast! And not even looking Charlotte in the eye when you apologize! Such great disrespect! I don't expect much of you, Will Herondale, but you have gone below even the lowest of standards that I've held for you."

Everyone stared back at Jessamine and waited for my reaction. I swallowed the food I had been chewing and narrowed my eyes at her. Henry sensed a battle about to begin and looked up from his newspaper.

"Come now, don't you two start. Jessamine, Will and Jem already apologized for being late and they were forgiven. While Will should be monitoring in the fashion that he eats, especially when ladies are present," a pointed glance at me, "you do not need to call him out with such disrespect."

Jessamine scoffed and glared at Henry before turning back to me. "You know what, Will? I don't care, you may do as you please. But I will not remain here to watch you as you act like an animal instead of the gentleman you are supposed to be."

"Is that a promise? I could escort you out the door if you would like." I retorted, already standing up.

"Will!" Tessa and Jem both hissed at me. I did my best to ignore them as Jessamine grumbled.

"Unbelievable the nerve of this boy! Charlotte, Henry, how do you two possibly stand him living in your Institute! And Jem, I feel the most sorry for you, seeing as you are his parabatai -I can't even imagine what he must have offered you for that."

At that, Jem stood up and addressed Jessamine with patience that only Jem could possibly have. "He offered me nothing but his soul, love, and life Jessie. I asked Will to be my parabatai all those years ago and I have never regretted it. Do not feel pity that you have no business feeling, pity that should not even exist. And both of you would do good to mind your tongue before you cause problems for yourself, not only here but anywhere else in the world. Especially you Jessamine, since you seem so keen on leaving."

Just as Jessamine was about to respond to that, Henry, the most gentle person after Jem, spoke up again. "You know Jessie, Jem is right; if you were wise you would hold your tongue or it will lead to nothing but trouble for you and Will."

At the mention of my name, my smug smile fell off. "What do you mean 'for you and Will'? Why would I get in trouble?" I demanded haughtily.

This time it was Charlotte to answer. "Because Will, when she baits you, you take it and vice versa. You two must learn to get along or at least pretend to tolerate each other. You're practically family, for goodness sakes!"

"I am no family of a thing like that." I said. "Not by blood nor by relation." I halted my speech when I felt something cold and liquidy drip down on my head and shimmy down my back.

Tessa gasped and pushed away from the table and Sophie came rushing forward to clean up the mess Jessamine had just created by pouring juice all over me.

I looked over at Jessie looking all smug and angry and launched a piece of buttered bread at her. It fell right on her neck, leaving a buttery splotch as the bread slid down her dress, effectively ruining it. "My dress!" She exclaimed in outrage, reaching for another food item. I was doing the same but I felt my arm being caught before I could launch anything back.

"Jem -" I turned, expecting to see James holding my arm back but was cut short when I noticed instead it was Henry.

"William Herondale and Jessamine Lovelace!" His usually pacifistic and soft voice boomed. I had to fight back a flinch and noticed that Jessamine looked a bit startled as well. Jem and Tessa were helping Sophie clean the floor, despite the maid's protests and Charlotte was shaking her head, looking as if she were going to cry. "I cannot believe you two! I know you both know better than this insolent behavior! Sophie, James, Tessa get up off the floor; Jessamine and Will are going to clean this up."

Before another breath could be taken, Jessamine screeched, "I certainly will not! That is Sophie's job as our maid! I am a lady of this Institute and should not have to clean up this filth!" She crossed her arms and scowled but Henry did not flinch. He let go of my arm and said in a deadly quiet and calm voice, "Jessie. You and Will made this mess and so you will have to clean it up. It is only fair." His tone, though appearing gentle, left no room for argument and Jessamine begrudgingly agreed.

I looked back at Henry before bending down to pick up the bread and silverware from the floor, but was hauled back up. "I am not finished talking, Will." Henry stated and I mumbled an apology. I had not ever seen Henry this way. Sure, I've gotten in trouble with him and Charlotte plenty of times, but I'm pretty sure Jessie and I pushed it this time.

"After you two clean this mess up, you will apologize to everybody -Jem, Tessa, Charlotte, Sophie, Bridget, and myself -and then most importantly to each other, and you will mean it! Then, you will be excused and I expect you both to wait in your rooms. I will be coming up to speak with each of you separately in your chambers. You are not allowed to do anything but what I have said. Are we clear?"

For a moment, all Jessie and I did was stare at him. After a rather forceful clearing of Jem's throat did we both say to Henry that we understood and would do as he told us.

"Good." He replied. "If anyone is still hungry, they can go politely ask Bridget for something, but if not, then you may go and do as you please." Henry turned back to his wife. "Come on Lottie." He held out his arm and Charlotte took it before both of them turned and walked out of the dining room.

Sophie shook her head, disappointed. I knew she did not like me very much and she barely tolerated Jessamine, but still feeling her disappointment hurt just a little bit. Sophie was more than just a servant; she was family.

I refused to meet Jem or Tessa's gaze, for fear that I might find disappointment in their eyes too. That I really wouldn't be able to handle, having my parabatai and the love of my life dissatisfied with my display.

I felt a hand at my shoulder and I looked to see who it was. When I saw it was Jem, I felt the utmost remorse for my behavior but he merely smiled slightly at me. He gave Jessie the same smile before saying, "I told you both this would lead to nothing but trouble. You both know we all love you and you love us all, including each other whether you want to believe it or not."

"Yes, I agree with Jem. You are all family here, not my blood but by something much stronger than that. You are bound not just because you are all Shadowhunters living in the same Institute. You are bound by love and that is what makes you family. I think it's about time you two started acting like one." Tessa said, her wise words blending in with Jem's before they both took off with sad shakes of their heads.

I looked over to Jessamine and noticed she would not meet my gaze. I did not want to give in and be the first to apologize, but Jessamine is too much like myself; if I don't say it first, neither of us ever will.

Just as I was about to, however, Jessamine stomped off to get the broom and dustpan. She handed the dustpan to me. "Here, hold this while I sweep."

I let the apology die on my lips as I held the dustpan with one hand, and began cleaning up with my other hand.

I sure hoped Henry wouldn't stay angry at us for very long. While I tried my hardest to never show it, I loved Henry and Charlotte dearly. As if they were my own parents.

I felt a twang of pain in my heart as I thought of my real parents but I quickly pushed the thought out of my head. Too late to be having regrets, nearly six years later.

I cleaned with Jessamine in silence and after delivering all the apologies due, with the exception of Henry since we would be seeing him soon anyways, we made our way up to our rooms.

I flopped down onto my bed and thought with dismay of what Henry probably had in mind for when he came up here. It wouldn't have been my first time receiving a spanking but I could never explain the nervous butterflies in my stomach before I got one. And I expected that's what Henry intended to do.

I sighed and lay staring up at my ceiling once again, awaiting for Henry to come so I could accept my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Jem's POV

After giving Henry a couple of minutes alone with Charlotte, I decided I would go visit him in his chambers. I agreed that something had to be done about the constant feuding between Will and Jessie, but I was still going to stick up for them, William especially.

Just as I was getting closer to Henry and Charlotte's bedroom door, it swung open and Henry walked out. He closed the door behind him before coming to an abrupt stop when he saw me in the hallway.

"May I help you with something, Jem?" He asked me curiously. He and Charlotte were the only two with a bedroom in this hallway, so it was obvious I was here to see one of them.

"Maybe Henry… You see, I think I know what you have planned for Will and Jessie, but I don't think you should go through with it. I am sure the situation could be handled in some other way, don't you agree?" I tried, highly hoping he would just simply agree and let the matter drop. I could work on keeping my parabatai's temper in check, but I had no idea who would help Jessamine.

Henry rubbed his chin for a moment while he gazed at me. "What exactly do you believe I have planned for them, Jem?"

I frowned, not wanting to really say it. None of us here liked that method of punishment and we always preferred not to even say the word itself. Tessa was probably the only one who didn't have any qualms with it -but that's because she has never received one from Henry. I spoke without any doubt in my voice. "I believe you have a spanking in mind. Am I right in my assumptions?"

"Yes, you are fully correct. How it concerns you, I fail to see."

"Well, Will is my parabatai so you can surely understand that I want to save him from anything painful or, er, uncomfortable… and Jessie is like family to me as well." I explained.

Henry sighed and nodded. "Yes, Jem, I understand that. I am so glad that you love Jessie as if she were your family and it means a great deal that you and Will are so close -I truly believe you two share a bond much stronger than any other parabatai, even -but I cannot let you interfere with my decision. I will not change my mind."

I began pleading now. "Henry, can't we just talk this over before you do anything rash?"

Henry's eyebrows shot up. "Since when did you become my consultant when I wish to take disciplinary actions, Jem? As far as I'm concerned, you yourself have been on the receiving end as well, have you not?"

I blushed a little bit. "Well, yes I have." I admitted sheepishly. "So, I know how it feels. Will and Jessamine do too, and I want to save them the displeasure. Please Henry, let's talk about it first. I'm sure there's another way to…"

Henry held up a hand and I let my sentence fade away. "Jem. Your concern for them is touching and very much understandable. However, I will not change my mind nor will I discuss this matter with you. You know that Will and Jessamine have never gotten along -they have always argued but the food fight a few minutes ago was just embarrassing! They know better than to act the way they have and I am going to see to it that they don't ever start a fight with each other again. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Henry tried to move past me but I intercepted his path. He narrowed his eyes at me and I gulped. I realized long ago that pleading this case might as well get me into hot water, but it was a risk worth taking.

"Henry… Please, hear me out. To make sure they don't fight again, you'd have to make more of a lasting impression than you ever have, I believe. I don't think Jessamine is going to take this lightly and Will will probably put up a fight too… I'm sure the sternest of warnings, lectures, and a different punishment will whip them into shape!" I tried to smile but faltered at the look Henry was giving me. "No?"

He shook his head firmly. "No."

"Come on, Henry! You really think this is the best option?"

Henry huffed and crossed his arms. "It's not something I want to ever have to do, but yes, Jem, I do think this is my ONLY option at this point. Do you understand that Lottie and I have reached our limits with their bickering? And a fight! Come on now, Jem -you and Will know better than anyone that fights are not tolerated here; even if it was 'simply' a food fight."

I blushed again at the memory of the last spanking I had gotten from Henry. It had been nearly three months ago and it was for -believe it or not -getting in a fight.

_Flashback: _

I strolled through the London streets until I reached my destination; Storm Nightclub -a mundane club.

I breathed a sigh of relief and went inside with my glamour on, not wishing to be interrogated for not being old enough to legally enter.

When I entered, I headed to the bathroom to take the glamour off without startling anyone by appearing out of thin air. I went into an empty stall and took my stele from my boot out. I drew the Sight rune on the inside of my arm and exited the bathroom, now visible to everybody else. I nodded at someone who was looking at me suspiciously, but they didn't care enough to call security and escort the underage child -that would be me -out of the club.

I headed over to one of the tables and sat down, observing how the mundies in the club interacted with each other. It was quite different from how Shadowhunters did it. Of course, I had been around mundanes before, but I wanted to try and be one of them for the night. Well, at least for a couple of hours. Really, what kind of a Shadowhunter had a curfew?

After a little while of simply enjoying the music and some food offered to me by a waiter, a guy began to approach my table. I peered curiously at him as he made his way over to me.

"Hey kid. Aren't you a little young to be in here?"

I chuckled. "No, I'm actually twenty-three. How old are you?" I lied smoothly. The guy scowled at my question.

"Twenty-three is still pretty young to die."

"Why do you say I am going to die?"

The man cocked an eyebrow. "You're in my seat. I always sit at this table with my, uh, lady friends… People steer clear of my table but then you come in and just sit there. That doesn't sit well with me, kid."

"Oh, well it's my first time coming to this club. I didn't know it was your table; I'll just go sit somewhere else." I moved to get up but the guy pushed me back down.

"No, you see, it's too late now. You've already angered me -and when I get angry, somebody gets their butt kicked, and I'm thinking this time, it'll be you."

Just as I was about to say something back at him, he punched me in the stomach. I doubled over, groaning, and he shoved me off the chair.

I fell on the floor but quickly rolled onto my back and jumped up. Not only was I a trained Shadowhunter, but I also had just drank some yin fen, so I had a little more energy.

I held my hands up placatingly. "Listen mister, I don't want any trouble." I had gotten my breath back already so I could speak clearly.

"Too late for that, kid." He lunged a fist in my direction and I ducked to avoid the blow. I kicked my foot out and took his legs out from under him. I raised myself to my full height as the man fell. He grumbled and stood up, making me realize I was about half a foot taller than he was. I almost laughed at the man's shortness, but then again, I was taller than most people, especially at my age.

I swung a fist at the guy's jaw and it landed with a satisfying crunch. I almost smiled but then I felt guilty for throwing the punch. I quickly pushed the guilt back though it wasn't easy -this wasn't some demon I could kill without thinking about twice. This was a frail mundane. I could kill him with a flick of my wrist but I wasn't that kind of person.

I noticed a crowd had formed around us to watch the fight. The man staggered, cradling his jaw, and he tried to kick me. I let him.

His foot landed on my thigh and I staggered back a bit. I waited for his next blow to come, and quickly it came. He lunged for me and I caught him and pushed him backwards. He crashed onto the floor, but just as he did, his right fist caught me in the nose. I tried to wipe the blood off, effectively smearing it. No iratze would wash the blood off, but there was no way I could wash it off before getting back to the Institute. Speaking of which, I needed to get back there soon.

"Hey mister, it's been real fun fighting you and all, but I've got to get going." I said. My good nature took over and I held out a hand to help the poor man up. He took it without another word and punched me in the mouth. I decided to let it be -I didn't like violence unless it was against a demon or evil Downworlder that I needed to kill.

At that moment, a security came rushing forward and yanked me away from the man.

"You. Get out, right now!" He growled in my face and I happily complied. I got out of there as fast as I could without breaking into a run.

Once I was outside, I took out my stele and drew an iratze on myself. Almost immediately, my broken nose and lips healed, but I still had blood on my face and a bruise that apparently did not wish to go away. I huffed and made my way back to the Institute.

As I passed the doors of the place I called home, Sophie walked by and saw my fashion.

"Oh my! Master Jem, what happened to you? Were you in a fight?" She yelled in shock and concern.

"Yes, Sophie, I'm afraid I was. I can't believe it either but it happened."

"Oh my… Well, let me fetch something for your injuries."

"Thank you, dear Sophie." I thanked her and slumped against the wall. I still couldn't believe I had gotten into that fight.

At that moment, Sophie came back with a cloth and some water, Henry following behind her. She brought Henry with her?!

"No, Sophie did not go to fetch me, Jem." Henry stated. Had I voiced my thoughts out loud? I guess so. "But, I would like to know why you are slightly injured and look baffled…"

I spoke hesitantly, unsure of Henry's reaction. "I got into a fight at a mundane club, Henry."

_End of flashback_

I shuddered at the memory. I couldn't sit for a full two days after that night.

I snapped myself back into the situation at hand. "Yes, I know, Henry, but please. Can't you just reconsider this one time?"

"No, Jem; and if you keep asking me, I will be taking you over my knee as well!" He threatened and I knew it was the end of that. Once Henry made up his mind, there was no changing it. And if he ever threatened to spank you… You had better stop talking.

"Yes sir." I mumbled and stepped aside to allow Henry to pass. I heard him sigh and felt him place a loving hand on my arm. He squeezed my shoulder and I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jem -but it has to be done." He said gently. I nodded my understanding and he pulled me in for a brief hug. He ruffled my silver hair before nudging me towards the stairs.

"Go on up to the music room. I know it's your favorite room and trust me, nobody would mind some of your lovely music right about now."

I nodded and smiled but didn't move. Henry rolled his eyes and walked me over to the stairs. "Go." He popped a light smack on my butt, propelling me slightly up the stairs. "They'll be fine."

I nodded and sighed in resignation, making my way up to the music room. I saw Henry turn in the direction of the hallway leading to Will's room. I decided I would go see my parabatai after the whole ordeal and console him as best I could from what is sure to be a harsh whipping.


	3. Chapter 3

Will's POV

After I had waited for Henry for about fifteen minutes, I decided to take a shower. The juice Jessamine had poured on me was starting to get sticky and smell weird.

I sighed and got up off my bed and headed into the bathroom. I stripped off all of my clothes and got into the hot shower. The juice had already stuck to my hair so I had to wash it even longer than usual.

I wondered why Henry was taking so long to come and see me. Either he stopped to see Jessamine first or he was just trying to get in some time with Charlotte before he came to deal with this unfortunate task. I hoped Jem hadn't intercepted him, though. I knew my parabatai, and I knew that even if he agreed that I deserved a spanking, he'd try to plead my case -but that could land him in trouble as well, and I sure did not want for James to have to suffer through an unfortunate and uncomfortable situation; unfortunate for Henry and for us too. I knew how much Henry and Charlotte hated to have to punish any of us, though they rarely have to punish Jem; Jessamine sometimes. I, however, am another case entirely. I get into trouble on average five times a month. It's sad, really -That's not even once a week.

I sighed and exited the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist while drying my hair with another one. I walked back into my bedroom and flinched in surprise. Henry was right there, seated on my bed. His back was to me so he hadn't seen me -I decided to take my chance and silently got my clothes and changed. If he saw me in just a towel, he might get an idea and just spank me bare. I shuddered at the thought and dressed myself quickly.

I took a deep breath before steeling myself and exiting the bathroom to face Henry who was still waiting in my bedroom.

"Henry…" I began but stopped when he turned around. I saw the disappointment etched on his face and I almost let my guard down. I loathed it whenever I disappointed Henry or Charlotte, the two kindest Shadowhunters besides my parabatai. They accepted me into the Institute, without question, when I was just a filthy twelve-year-old. They loved me, cared for me, treated me as their own child, all the while giving me my own space; and here I go doing everything I can to pretend I hate them, to make them hate me, but I know they don't believe it. They know I love them and they love me and that's what kills me.

I felt like a child thinking this, but all I wanted to do was throw myself in Henry's arms and cry, beg for forgiveness, confess it all. But I couldn't do that and I never would. Not if I could help it.

"William, do you understand how disappointed I am in you right now?" Henry asked me. I felt my heart tighten a bit but my gaze and voice never wavered.

"Yes I think I do, Henry."

He shook his head at me. "No, Will, I don't think you do. You and Jessamine have seemingly never been able to get along. It's like you don't even try! Will, I can see that you and Jessamine do not like each other, but this arguing is getting out of hand. Not only are you two constantly bickering but the food fight from this morning was completely blowing it out of proportions! Honestly, William, what were you thinking?" Henry's voice got a stern edge to it that any of us rarely ever get to hear. I hear it more often than the others but it still takes quite a bit to actually anger Henry.

I knew he was expecting an answer from me but I honestly didn't have one. I couldn't exactly tell him that I "hated" Jessie because she was so much like myself, or that I needed her to hate me unless she wanted to die -literally. My mind kept on coming up blank as Henry grew more and more impatient.

"Will, I expect an answer. What were you thinking creating SUCH a scene like that?"

I cracked at the seemingly unfairness of the situation. "Jessamine started it! She is the one who poured the juice on me before I threw the bread at her!"

Henry stood up, assuming his full height -which was no more than two inches taller than me, but nerve-racking nonetheless. "William Herondale, I know perfectly well that Jessie was the first to pour the juice on you, but you are the one that provoked her. Insulting her, rudely offering to take her out of the Institute yourself; really!"

I gaped at Henry, not quite believing that he was pinning the blame for instigating the fight on me. I scoffed and was near yelling before I could stop myself.

"Henry, that is not fair! Jessie is the one who began insulting me because Jem and I came down to breakfast late. She was the one who was feeling 'pity' for Jem having to deal with me as his parabatai. She is the one who poured juice all over me. Henry, I fail to see how I provoked her."

"You baited her, Will. You both need to gain better control of your tempers. You should have just ignored her, but instead you let your pride and your sharp tongue get the better of you. Trust me, my boy, I know this is not entirely your fault -but you cannot expect me to let you off scotch-free. You had just as much a part in this situation as Jessamine did."

I crossed my arms and huffed at Henry's lecture. It really wasn't fair that I was getting in trouble. Well… maybe it was fair. But it certainly was not fair that Henry tried to say I had started it. Maybe my attempts in making him hate me were working.

"Will, I love you, as I do Jessie, Jem, and Tessa." Okay, maybe it wasn't working. "But because of that, you have to understand that I will not tolerate two members of my family treating each other in the manner that you and Jessamine do. It is disrespectful, unacceptable, and punishable. You know I never enjoy punishing you, Will, but I think it is necessary. I believe Charlotte and I have let this little feud go on for too long and now you both have taken it too far. Way too far indeed."

I stood there glaring at Henry petulantly. Of course I understood and somewhat agreed with everything he was saying, but I wasn't about to admit that to him. I was a difficult child and I wasn't going to simply give in.

"Henry, I get it, I really do. However, I still do not think this is fair!" I threw down my arms and Henry let out a frustrated sigh before closing his eyes.

"What exactly do you think is not fair?" He asked me calmly which creeped me out. I remembered that my father would be the same way when I was just a boy. Whenever I got into trouble, and I knew my father should be angry, he always seemed calmed. I think that frightened me more than if he would have been yelling at me. It was no different with Henry Branwell.

For a moment, I couldn't find my voice. I spoke hesitantly, knowing I would not get my way because I had no real reason to think Henry was being unfair. When I finally regained control of my vocals, I could still scarcely manage a whisper.

"I don't think it is fair to have to punish me when it truly was Jessamine who was the one who started this food fight. I understand that I should have kept my mouth shut and not… encouraged her, if you please, but it really wasn't my fault."

Henry opened his eyes and his gaze bore into mine. "Are you listening to yourself, Will?"

When I did not answer, Henry continued. "No, I don't suppose you are. You are very mature, Will, and I know this rationale of yours is only making an appearance because you do not wish to be punished, but it is going to happen. Can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me you don't deserve what you've got coming?"

I opened my mouth to say "Yes, I can" and was about to proceed and do so, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was never able to look somebody in the eye and tell a lie. Usually people didn't notice if I was looking into their eyes or at the corner of their eyes -unless they specifically wanted me to look them in the eye. Then, and only then, would they notice.

I looked away from Henry and down at my feet. "No." I mumbled and saw Henry nodding his head.

"So, then you do agree this is fair, as far as you can agree of course, since you are the one about to be punished."

"Yes, Henry."

"Very well then." Henry clapped his hands together before pressing his lip into a tight line. "I suppose we should get on with it then."

I had a moment of panic and threw my hands in front of me, as if to ward off Henry. "No, wait. Not yet."

Henry didn't answer, just grasped my wrist and began to lead me back to the bed. I dove my heels into the floor and tried to yank my wrist free. Henry was a lot stronger than he looked.

I planted my feet firmly on the floor, effectively preventing Henry from being able to drag me any further.

"William!" Henry admonished sharply and gave a hard yank on my hand that threw me forward. He gave my behind a sharp smack that made me flinch. I scurried over to the bed and climbed on it, backing up into my headboard. Henry walked over to me looking absolutely surprised and baffled.

"William, what are you doing? You have never behaved this way before? What has gotten into you, young man?"

It was true, I had never behaved so… childish before. I never gave in easily to a punishment but I never struggled this fiercely before. _I_ didn't even know what had gotten into me.

Henry huffed at my lack of response and shook his head. "I cannot believe you, Will. I don't know what's going on with you lately, but I do know that you need a serious attitude adjustment -and this childish act of defiance is not going to make things any better for you!"

I whimpered and Henry stopped in his tracks, frozen. I clamped my mouth shut. I never whimpered, I never cried, I never showed signs of pain… I just didn't show emotion. So what was that whimper all about? Am I getting weak now?

"Will…" Henry's formally stern and commanding tone reverted back to its gentle, concerned tone. "What's going on?"

When I didn't answer, Henry came and sat on my bed, at my feet. I scooted a little farther back and he winced. He tried to move closer to me, despite the way I flinched away. Eventually, Henry got so close, he was sitting right next to me and there was nowhere for me to move over to.

Henry put his arm around my shoulders and I stiffened. A look of hurt crossed Henry's face but vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Will, what's going on? Why do you look so afraid? You have no reason to fear me, my boy."

The words were out before I could stop them. "You're going to spank me."

Henry sighed and looked at me, confusion evident in his kind eyes. "This isn't the first time I've had to do that, Will. Why are you behaving like this now?"

In truth, I was a bit scared at how Henry was going to do this -this wouldn't be an ordinary spanking; this would be for fighting, and fighting with a member of the "family" at that.

I hated myself for acting so weak in front of Henry when I've been trying so hard all these years to appear cold and indifferent. Henry was going to see this as a step forward and then he's going to be disappointed when I take 35 steps back.

But, so long as I was behaving like a scared child, why not continue to do so? At least for the moment.

"It's different because I got in a fight and with Jessie, no less. It wasn't a fist-fight, though, just a food fight."

Henry shot me a warning look. "It was a fight nonetheless, Will." I cast my eyes down and suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around me. When I looked up, I noticed I was enveloped in a warm hug. I carefully returned it and noted how quickly Henry seemed to feel relieved that I had given in to his hug.

Much too soon, Henry pulled away from our hug and regarded with carefully. "Will, I understand your concern. You're right, this isn't going to be an ordinary spanking, since it was for fighting and with Jessie, no less. That is not right, Will, and you know that. We are all family here, and there is no excuse for being unnecessarily rude to one another -especially getting into fights with each other! I know you and Jessie do not get along, but whether you two wish to accept it or not, you are family. You two should at least try to get along -just try, Will, that's all I ask. Family is a very important concept and you should learn to cherish it. I know we could never replace your family back in Wales, but that doesn't mean we don't love you or are not your family still. Tell me, if you had gotten into a fight with your sister back in Wales, would you not have gotten in trouble? It's the same thing as when you fight with Jessie here -like fighting with your sister. I know you two refuse to admit it, but I know you love each other very much. If you wish to pretend you don't, go ahead; but fighting will not be tolerated and especially not with family."

"I'm sorry, Henry. It won't happen again. I'll try very hard not to get into another argument with Jessamine, let alone a fight. I promise." I promised sincerely. Whether I showed it or not, it killed me when Henry or Charlotte were disappointed in me; plus he was right. My behavior was atrocious and immoral. I was going to try my hardest to not get engaged in another fight with Jessie, but that didn't mean I was going to be any nicer to her -I was just going to have to ignore her a lot more.

"I'm going to be holding you to your word, William Herondale. I hope you know that." Henry warned and I nodded up at him. He brushed my hair from my face and looked into my blue eyes. "Alright, good. I'm proud of you for making this promise that you plan on honoring; but we're still going to have to go through this rather… unpleasant task."

My face dropped in disappointment and resignation. I should have known he'd spank me anyways. I suppose I deserved it, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to try to get out of it. I sure didn't want Henry to light a fire in my backside but I guess it was necessary if I wanted to move on with my life.

"I understand." I mumbled and Henry nodded. He stood and held out a hand to help me up, which I promptly took. He pulled me to my feet and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I felt terrible for making Henry go through this but I knew he'd go through it a million times if it meant Jessie and I would never fight again. Quite frankly, I did not wish to go through this at all, but once was going to be enough for me.

"Okay, Will. I am going to give you the same choice I gave Jem when he got into a fight a few months ago." We all remembered that night very well. The Angel of the Institute, probably the most well-behaved boy in all of London, had come home from a mundane club, injured. When Henry asked him what happened, Jem admitted to getting in a fight and with a mundane, no less. That night was very quiet, save for the loud smacks and cries coming from Jem's room.

I cringed at the memory of the harshest flogging my best friend has ever gotten before turning my attention back to Henry.

"Yes?"

"You will be getting your spanking over my knee, like always," I groaned -being put over Henry's knee was embarrassing, "but you can choose how exactly will I be thrashing you. I can either spank you on the bare or I will spank you over your underwear for a while, then I will give you a few licks with the belt. Your choice."

I gaped at Henry and contemplated my choices -neither sounded good to me. I thought about it for several minutes and noticed that Henry was beginning to get impatient. I had a feeling he was going to pick for me in a couple of seconds if I didn't answer soon. I quickly decided.

"I'll take the thrashing and belting over my underwear." I informed him and Henry nodded like if he knew I was going to say that. I wondered if that was what Jem had chosen as well; doubtful since I don't remember ever hearing the sound of a strap making contact with Jem's backside, but I could be wrong. I might ask him about that later.

"Alright. Let's get on with it, then."


	4. Chapter 4

Will's POV

I took a deep breath before nodding at Henry, falsely signaling that I was ready for my upcoming punishment, though I wasn't. I doubt one could actually prepare themselves, and genuinely be ready for this sort of thing, but I was going to tell Henry I was ready anyways.

"Come." Henry whispered and began to move back towards my bed. I made to move and follow him, but I couldn't move. I inwardly cursed myself for my cowardice and hoped Henry would understood my hesitation and not mistake it for disobedience.

Again, I tried to walk over to where Henry was waiting expectantly, but was met with more nothing. I fingered the hem of my shirt as I tried to regulate my breathing and calm my nerves.

Just as I was getting up enough courage to approach the bed, I felt Henry next to me.

_ Raziel, I hope I haven't just angered him further… _I looked up at Henry with big eyes which Henry met with an encouraging smile.

"Come along, Will." He said patiently, tugging on my arm to pull me over to the bed with him. I tried to walk as slowly as I could to close the short distance between where I had been standing and where my bed was, but Henry wouldn't allow that. Patient as he was being, he made sure to make me walk at a normal pace, so we arrived at my doom in a mere couple of seconds.

"Henry…" I whined and Henry shook his head, refusing to be swayed by my antics. He sat down on the edge of my bed and I crossed my arms petulantly, abandoning all thought of pretending that I was ready for my upcoming spanking.

Henry patted his lap but all I did was continue to look down at him, trying my best to give him pitiful puppy eyes -all I earned back from that futile attempt, was a glare from Henry and a firm tug of my wrist to pull me forward.

I sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll bend over myself, Henry." I said, wondering why my puppy-eyes hadn't worked on him. Jem's puppy-eyes always worked on Henry, so why shouldn't mine?

Just as I lowered myself down onto Henry's awaiting lap, I asked him, "Are you playing favorites, Henry?"

I looked back at him to gauge his reaction and he looked at me, genuinely puzzled. "Excuse me?"

I hid a smile and shook my head. "Nothing, never mind."

"Yes, Will, never you." Henry muttered. I rolled my eyes. I would never understand why if someone said never _mind, _Henry would answer with 'Yes, never _you'_. It didn't make any sense, but I didn't question it for the time being.

"Raise your hips a little, Will." Henry commanded, patting my thigh gently. I silently cursed -I had been hoping that Henry had forgotten about spanking me without my pants.

"William, did you hear me?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, sorry…" I mumbled before lifting my hips a little so that Henry could easily unbutton my pants. I could feel my face blushing from the embarrassment as Henry told me I could settle back down.

In one swift motion, Henry had my pants down to my knees and had shifted me forward slightly so that my feet were not touching the ground any longer. That really unnerved me, especially since I was quite tall and should have been able to reach the floor without having to strain to be on my toes.

"Alright, Will. How have you earned this spanking?" Henry asked me, letting his hand rest gently on my upturned bottom.

I shifted uncomfortably. "I got into a fight -food fight, mind you -with Jessie."

"Why was that wrong?"

I hadn't been expecting that question. Usually, Henry would ask what I had done wrong to land myself in this position, but never _why _my actions had been in the immoral.

"Er…" I hesitated, though I knew the answer to that question. Henry gave me a smack which prompted me to answer a bit faster. "Because Jessie is family and it isn't okay to fight with family."

"That's right. I hope you remember that for next time, William Owen Herondale. I don't want to have to teach you this lesson again, so you better hope it sticks." Henry admonished. I ducked my head and rested my forehead against the linoleum. I was only feeling partially sorry for what happened with Jessamine but I was certain that by the time Henry was through with me, I would be the sorriest boy in the world.

_Raziel, why do I feel so nervous? For some reason, the thought of Jessie getting a spanking after doesn't comfort me… It usually would make me feel delighted when she got in trouble. I guess it's because it was partially my fault this time. _

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt Henry plant a sharp smack on my behind. I flinched and gasped in surprise, a stinging sensation creeping over my left butt cheek. Henry began applying more swats to my backside very quickly, soon lighting my behind on fire. In just a matter of seconds, I found myself regretting the food fight. I decided that I would try to remain stoic for as long as I possibly could.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK **

I yelped against my will at a particularly harsh swat directed at my right undercurve. Henry continued spanking me relentlessly and I bit my lip in an attempt to remain quiet. I was ashamed at having made any noise and I wouldn't allow myself the privilege of doing it again.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

I bit on my lip harder as Henry put more force behind each smack. I could feel the burning sensation spreading -Henry was making sure not to leave any inch of my behind unscathed. I began flinching with every swat, despite my best efforts. Soon, I could taste blood from biting my lip so hard. Henry seemed to have noticed the blood in my mouth because he paused the spanking, hand in mid-air.

"Will, let go of your lip this instant!" He commanded sharply but I firmly shook my head no. I heard Henry sigh before he gently tapped the back of my head.

"Will…" He warned and I gently released my lip, wincing as I swallowed some blood while more dripped onto the floor.

"Oh Will… Do not bite your lip again, young man! I am warning you. You can let it out, nobody will hear you."

I knew that was a lie because everyone in the Institute was probably listening to the loud spanking.

"NO, HENRY, I CAN'T!" I yelled loudly and suddenly heard sweet violin music drifting through the air. I assumed my yell startled Jem into playing his much appreciated and soothing music. Immediately my nerves began to calm just a touch at a time.

"Will, yes you can. If you bite your lip again, I will bare your backside." Henry warned me and I all but whined and grumbled about this new revelation. I begrudgingly agreed to leave my bottom lip alone all the while trying not to squirm around. Even though Henry had paused spanking me, my rear end still burned, seemingly more than it had been before.

I felt Henry shift positions a little and raise his arm again. I tensed, knowing that within a second, my bottom would be plagued with another stinging sensation. I didn't have to wait long to prove my theory correct.

Henry began wearing my backside out, harder and faster than he had been before. I considered chewing on my lip to not let my cries escape, but I knew Henry would carry out his threat to bare my backside if I did.

After another minute of relentless spanking, I let out a scream. I heard Jem's music getting louder and louder with every one of my cries, but I knew the others could still hear me. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ow! Henry, please, this hurts!" I blubbered, kicking my feet slightly. I felt several scorching smacks on the back of my thighs and my legs went stiff in response.

"It's a spanking, Will. It's supposed to hurt -wouldn't be much of a punishment if it didn't." Henry replied smartly.

I groaned and squirmed, but Henry never missed his target. Swat after agonizing swat, landed on my innocent backside. I was sure it was a healthy red by this point, if there's any way to determine that by how much it was burning.

"Ow, ouch, oooowwwwww!" I whined, crying a bit harder by this point. I was about to finally give in to the spanking, when I felt Henry stop. I whimpered brokenly in relief, but that relief was short-lived.

"Alright… Five with the belt and you're good to go, Will…" Henry informed me softly, as if that would help. I didn't respond, simply nodded, prompting Henry to just get it over with.

**CRACK **

I cried out as the first lash of the belt cracked against my sore skin. I was thankful for the minimal protection my underwear was providing me, but it didn't seem to be helping much.

**CRACK **

As the second lash descended, I tried to twist my body around, desperate to avoid it, but to no avail.

**CRACK**

I tried to push myself off of Henry's lap, but he only held me down tighter. I panicked, searching for a way off of his lap of torture, but I could find none.

**CRACK**

"I'm sorry!" I howled and threw my hand back in an effort to intercept the incoming blow.

I heard Henry sigh before he grabbed my wrist and pinned it to my lower back. "We're nearly done, Will. Just one more."

Jem's violin playing got a few octaves higher, to the point where I was mesmerized but could barely hear Henry speaking to me.

**CRACK **

"Agghhh!"

I finally lay limp, sobbing over Henry's knees, collapsing at the force of the last lick with the belt. My wrist was released and I could feel Henry lifting me up and into his arms. I cried out when my rear connected with his rough thigh, but he quickly repositioned me to a more comfortable position.

"Sh, it's okay… It's alright, Will, it's over… You've been forgiven…" I could barely hear Henry over my parabatai's continuous playing, but I knew Henry was trying to comfort me. I cried into his shoulder, obviously surprising him once again -I never did this. I never allowed myself to.

"Sh, it's alright…" I tried to focus on Henry's voice and Jem's violin music as I tried to calm myself down.

After a few more minutes, I stopped crying all together. I looked up at Henry and sniffled.

He smiled at me and gazed upon me with gentle, caring eyes. "You alright, kiddo?"

I nodded and hugged him a little tighter. Henry didn't hesitate to return the hug, full-force. I buried my face in his chest and he resumed rubbing my back.

I could hear Henry's voice but I couldn't understand his words now. As gentle and relaxing as the sound of a violin is, Jem was simply playing too loud for anybody to hear anything else.

I felt Henry chuckle and I lifted my face up enough to look into his eyes. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Jem is going to break that violin if he keeps playing like that."

I laughed weakly and reluctantly stood up from Henry's lap. Rubbing a hand along my tear-streaked face, I hesitated in pulling up my trousers. It was embarrassing to just be in my underwear but I didn't want to have my pants clinging to my sore backside.

"You don't have to pull them up if you don't want to, Will." Henry informed softly; Jem's music had quieted down abruptly.

"Okay…" I hesitated again before pulling my pants completely off and throwing them into a corner. I turned back and flinched at Henry's expression. He pointed at the bundle that was my pants in the corner.

"Pick those up and put them away properly. I should make you stand in that corner for a good while; if you can throw your pants in the corner, I think I can put you in one too."

I lowered my head at the reprimand and went to pick up my trousers quickly, folding them and putting them on the back of a chair.

Henry stood up and led me back towards my bed. I stiffened, anticipating for him to put me over his knee once again, but all he did was gently lay me down.

"I know it's morning, but you should get a bit of rest." Henry told me and held up a hand when I opened my mouth to protest. "You really want to go hunting with a sore backside?"

"No…" I mumbled. "But it'll probably be sore for a few days anyways."

"Better let it heal a bit then." Henry kissed the top of my head and covered me with the sheets. I rolled over onto my stomach and hissed at the tenderness of my rear. I reached back to rub but Henry impeded me from doing so.

"You know the rules; no rubbing." He reminded me with a warning pat on my aching posterior. I sighed in resignation.

"Are you going to… talk with Jessie now?" I asked apprehensively.

Henry sighed and nodded. "Yes, I am." I almost considered trying to talk Henry out of punishing Jessamine, but I decided against it. "But I think I might have to have a talk with Jem first."

Henry added upon hearing Charlotte and Jem's voices carrying throughout the house, sounding like they were arguing. I frowned, wondering what had gotten into my parabatai lately -he was usually a saint.

"Henry, don't…" I began but stopped short at Henry's glare.

"Don't fret, Will. I won't do anything to James. Now, if you're alright enough then I think I'm going to go. Jessamine has been waiting long enough."

I nodded and Henry tousled my hair -much to my annoyance- before exiting my room. I buried my face in my pillow, trying hard not to reach back and rub my behind. Once again, I surprised myself by mentally praying that Henry goes easy on Jessamine.


End file.
